If Only (Dave x OCReader)
by KarterThirteen
Summary: Toby Wright is forced to move to a new school. She meets multiple friends, but one of them acts differently around her. His name is Dave Strider. Is he in love with her or is she just paranoid? I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK. Sorry, I am not Hussie..


**I've been wanting to make a Dave x OC for a while and finally made it! I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK OR ANY OF THE SONGS USE IN THIS FANFIC! The songs are as follows: This Is Me by Demi Lovato and First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes. I hope you like it! The main OC details are below:**

**Name: Toby Wright**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Blue**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Interests: graffiti, playing piano and guitar, song writing, watching horror movies, skateboarding, singing**

* * *

Your POV:

I hate moving. My older brother, Tate, got a job far from home and since he has to take care of me, I have to leave with him. I didn't have many friends here anyway, but still... I was scared about what my new school was like. Would people make fun of my hair? My natural hair color is blue and when I tell people that, they say I'm lying. I fucking hate it.

We are leaving today. I'm gonna miss this house, the home that stinked of alcohol and blood. All the old memories flowing back as if it was a movie playing before my very eyes. Christmas with mom and dad, my brother jumping out of my 7th birthday cake, the day we heard the news... me, crying into my brother's shoulder while holding onto my mother's hand... the day we found...

It seems I have a bit of explaining to do... we used to live in this house with my mom and dad. My mom was a english teacher and my dad was an engineer. One day when I was 7, my mom came home from school/work really weak and sad. After an hour of being locked in her room, she came out and handed me a note that said one word. Cancer. Our mom was diagnosed with cancer. A year later, we woke up to my dad screaming. Our mom was dying. I held her hand as she faded away. Her last words to me were, 'I love you so much... goodbye.' The next few years later when I was about 10, we came home and found my dad... had given up. I was the first one home and right after seeing it, I threw up and called Tate. He did it with a pistol and it was very, VERY bloody. My scrawny under-weight couldn't handle it. After about 3 years of therapy, I was finally myself again, then... this.

I took my last look at the house before descending to Tate's pickup truck. I will miss that place...

~time skip to the next day~

I was walking to my new school with Tate. He is 10 years apart from me and has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's an author. He finally finished his first book called Breezy Night. It's about a cop named Romana Breeze who after she gets shot by a drunkard, dies but is given a second chance after her talk with death. She is granted immortality but is transported to a new body death created her. In return, she must kill 7 people who are the 7 sins. It's full of murder, cursing, violence and sex. He's always late when it comes to deadlines and I'm the one who gets him to work. We moved so he could be closer to his publisher.

We walked up to the school that was only a block away from our new house. "You ready?" He said, gripping my hand. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

We walked through the entrance of the school, me hand-in-hand with Tate. A group of girls in pink glared darts at me as I walked by. Maybe it was my outfit? I was wearing black skinny jeans, a Panic! At The Disco concert t-shirt and black converse. My wrists were covered in flower drawings I drew with Sharpies. They were very detailed and vivid. I had a small messenger bag around my waist and an army green backpack.

Tate was talking to the office secretary while I sat down in one of the office chairs. I pulled out my song journal and started putting down lyrics:

* * *

'This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me'

* * *

I looked up to see Tate was walking towards me. He kneeled to my height. "They said they matched up your schedule with someone named 'John Egbert' and he's going to come to take you to your period 3 class. Be safe, have fun. I'll pick up after school." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you. Bye." He walked off, waving back at me. He acts more like he was my dad than my brother, but to me, it doesn't matter. I looked back at my journal and worked on the verses:

* * *

'Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way'

* * *

I thought about that being the first verse, but then I came up with better lyrics for the first verse.

* * *

'I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show

It's time to let you know

to let you know'

* * *

'Alright! Now, all I need is the bridge!' I thought to myself. I thought for about 5 minutes and my mind kept drawing a blank. Then, a pale hand tapped my shoulder.

"Um... excuse me. Are you Toby Wright?" I nodded. The person who the hand belonged to was a boy my age with black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked a bit dorky in a cute way with his rectangular glasses and his buck teeth. He stared at me with big wide surprised eyes.

"What?" I finally said. He snaps out of whatever he was in and puts his hands up with a slight smile. "Sorry! I've just never heard of a girl with the name Toby and your hair is blue. Did you dye it or something?"

"No. It's actually natural. My mother's hair was blue while my father's was blonde."

"Oh, cool! It's like your an anime character or something! I'm John." He put his hand out to me.

"Toby." I shook his hand. I stood up and put my song journal back in my messenger bag. I threw on my backpack that was covered in stickers and pins. "Shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"Oh, right. Follow me." I followed John and he started with the questions.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have an older brother who is 23."

"Where did you live before here?"

"New York City."

"Did you draw that?" He pointed to my hands.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue and black."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Pitch Perfect and The Purge."

"What are your hobbies?"

"I write songs and sing if I'm lucky. I also skateboard."

John smiled. "Then you will like my friend Dave. He also likes music."

He stopped in front of a history room. "Here we are!" He opened the door and we both walked in. The teacher looked at us with an inquisitive look. "Hello there, John. Who is this?"

"I'm Toby. Toby Wright. I'm the new transfer student." I semi-hid behind John. I don't like talking to adults other than my big brother. My therapist said it was probably result of our parent's deaths. I said it was because I hate people talking to me in general. I can talk to people, I just choose not to.

"Wait... you're Toby Wright?!" The teacher said in a weirded out manner. "Yeah. I'm Toby. Why?"

"Nevermind. You'll be sitting next Mr. Strider. Mr. Strider, raise your hand." A boy with blonde hair raised his hand. He was wearing aviators and a red and white t-shirt. He actually looked kinda... cute. He was sitting next to the only open desk and to my luck, it was in the very back corner.

I nodded, John and I walked to our seats. I didn't really need to pay attention to class because I already learned this shit at my old school. I looked at my journal, trying to get that bridge. I decided to work on a different song while I was at it:

* * *

'This is the first day of my life

Swear I was born right in the doorway

I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed

They're spreading blankets on the beach

Yours is the first face that I saw

I think I was blind before I met you

Now I don't know where I am

I don't know where I've been

But I know where I want to go'

* * *

I looked up quickly to see it's only been 5 minutes. Fuck. Also, that Strider kid was staring at me. It was a bit creepy but also flattering. I looked back down at my journal:

* * *

'And so I thought I'd let you know

That these things take forever

I especially am slow

But I realize that I need you

And I wondered if I could come home

Remember the time you drove all night

Just to meet me in the morning

And I thought it was strange you said everything changed

You felt as if you'd just woke up

And you said "this is the first day of my life

I'm glad I didn't die before I met you

But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you

And I'd probably be happy"

So if you want to be with me

With these things there's no telling

We just have to wait and see

But I'd rather be working for a paycheck

Than waiting to win the lottery

Besides maybe this time is different

I mean I really think you like me'

* * *

I finished the song and named it First Day Of My Life. I'm still upset that I can't finish that bridge, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. I then heard the bell ring and John walked towards me. "Now, we have Music."

I looked at him excitedly. Finally! A subject I will enjoy!

"Sweet. Lead the way." I could see a light blush on his cheeks. Was it something that I said? We walked to the music room, kids scattered around the room. One group that caught my eye was the group of Barbies that glared at me. They were a group of 3 blondes with short pink skirts. It pissed me off. John walked away from me, so it ended up being me, myself and my iPod.


End file.
